


The Thaw

by luvsanime02



Series: Delete Winter [20]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Mikaereri, Sexual Content, Uncle/Niece Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:23:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3979576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren just wants to protect both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thaw

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Shingeki no Kyojin. That honor belongs to Isayama-sensei. I’m making no profit off of this fic.

########

 **The Thaw** by luvsanime02

########

Eren just wants to protect both of them.

Once again, since it’s become normal over the last couple of months, he wakes up between Mikasa and Levi, their combined body heat insulating him so that he feels warm and sleepy when he opens his eyes. Remembering what they have planned for today, Eren looks over at Mikasa’s face, wondering if she’s awake yet, but no, she’s still sound asleep.

Grinning, he leans over and starts kissing her softly, running his hand up and down her back. He can tell when she wakes up because her lips curl against his into a smile, and when he pulls back her eyes are open just a little. She looks sleepy too, and her hair is tousled, and Eren can’t get enough of seeing her so unguarded like this. After everything, he can’t believe that he still has her trust.

Eren leans down again, and pulls her closer. He plays with the hem of the oversized shirt of his that she’s wearing, and shivers at the rush of cool air that hits his back when she runs her hands under the fabric of his tank top to trail along his bare skin.

They kiss again and again. Eren loves kissing Mikasa. Even if they never did anything else, he’d want to keep on kissing her forever. Their hands swiftly remove sleepwear, and Eren sighs when Mikasa guides him into her. It feels so good. Her legs are tangled with his and her hands are running up and down his back, into his hair, caressing him all over. This is the best way Eren knows of to start the morning.

Almost, he forgets the plan. After he’s finished inside of her, Mikasa is the one who whispers, “Think he’s awake yet?” softly into Eren’s ear. He laughs, quietly. He looks over at the still form beside the two of them.

Slowly, this has to be done slowly. Eren knows what Levi was thinking the other day when Eren reached over and started jerking him off. But he’s wrong. This isn’t about Eren feeling obligated or somehow forced. This is about them. All of them. The three of them being together, and Eren getting to take care of both Mikasa and Levi.

Mikasa agrees. This is about family.

Like that time a couple of days ago, Eren quietly moves closer to Levi, reaches around him, and pushes his hand inside of Levi’s sweatpants. Levi’s already hard, as Eren expected, and the man’s erection twitches against his palm. At the same time, Eren feels Mikasa get up off of the bed on the other side and walk around. In response, Eren curls his hand into a fist and starts pumping up and down.

This time, there’s no firm hand on his arm trying to stop him, and Eren hides his grin in Levi’s neck. Still, everything hinges on what’s going to happen next. Eren waits, not stopping or speeding up his strokes, and watches as Mikasa slides back onto the bed - on Levi’s side.

Eren feels Levi’s whole body jerk against him. He still doesn’t stop. He watches patiently, and a little amused, as Mikasa smoothly wraps Levi’s arms around her waist and curls up against him. All three of them are lying on their sides now, and Mikasa leans forward and presses her lips against Levi’s.

There’s a long pause where Eren finds that he’s holding his breath, wondering what will happen, hoping…

Levi’s kissing her back. Slowly, but he’s definitely not twisting away from them. Eren relaxes, and continues stroking Levi’s erection. After a minute, Mikasa’s leg slides up Levi’s calf and she inches closer, and Eren guides Levi into her warmth.

Eren ignores Levi’s startled breath as he tries to back away, and presses forward until his chest is firmly supporting Levi’s back. The hand that was holding onto Levi’s erection now skims up Mikasa’s stomach and then back down Levi’s, marveling at the differences and similarities.

Eren wraps himself around both of them as much as he can, puts his chin on Levi’s shoulder, and watches sleepily as Mikasa presses herself closer, as she whispers something to Levi, and as his arms finally tighten around her in response and they come together so beautifully.

Yeah, this is definitely the best way to wake up, in Eren’s opinion.


End file.
